Seril
Seril is a Ghost ace played by Karel. Backstory Beginnings Originally born in Mt.Pyre, deep in the Hoenn region, Seril was immediately tasked with learning the duties of his family, that of exorcists and caretakers of the clan. He had much to live up to, too, as his father was a rather important figure among this spooky community. Due to this, the boy always found himself travelling. His mother had died a few years after giving birth to Seril, and his father traveled around the different regions, visiting each temple and cooperating with anything that was necessary. Of the rest of his close family, his grandfather had left to become a master ghost trainer, and his older sister had rebelled and left, saying she didn't want any of the stuff traditional stuff. It was during one these visits, when Seril was 11, that led them to the dreamyard in Unova. Locals theorized that it was haunted, and thus Seril accompanied his father to see about exorcising it. In the end, there were no ghosts, but the boy did find something that would change his life. A strange pokemon egg. He decided to take it, not telling anyone, and hid it as they went back to Hoenn. Teenage Years. The boy kept the egg, and took care of it, doing his best to maintain it hidden from his father, as he showed disdain for non-ghost pokemon, and no one really knew what kind of egg it was. It seemed like a ralts, but it was also oddly discoloured. Eventually, the egg hatched, and Aura came into this world. The little ralts showed a strange condition. She was of the ghost type. No one was sure as to how or why, but it just was. Seril fought a lot to keep her though, as strangely typed Pokemon were considered an ill omen, especially when they were of the ghost type, but eventually managed to succeed when one of the elders saw the bond that was developing between the two, and decided to allow it. Seril and Aura were inseparable from that moment onwards, the ralts seldom ever going into her pokeball as they both continued learning how to be proper exorcists, of the occult rituals and studies that abounded, either by the teachers in mt. Pyre or by Seril's father when they went out to visit other regions. When he was 19, Elysia, Seril's older sister, dropped by to visit. She had left on bad terms and came to apologize, and visit her baby brother. The elders were a bit lenient on her, due to having become a relatively successful trainer. After a long chat asking her about her adventures, Seril realized he wanted to go out and explore. Find cool pokemon and befriend them, and he also wanted to beat his grandfather, who had become a renowned trainer. Of course, leaving would be a problem, but with the help of Elysia and Aura, he managed to convince his father, under one condition. He had to set out to do something for the community as well, a task given to Elysia as well. Find out what makes the Ghost type, Ghost type. Given they would travel a lot outside the normally charted routes, they might come across hints to this mystery. Elysia set out first, Seril followed a week after, having said his goodbyes, and getting mentally prepared to leave. Aquamarine City Seril arrived at Aquamarine city not long after, a starting town of sorts. The young trainer went about with Aura, exploring and using his skills to attract and befriend many pokemon, forming a menagerie of sorts. He didn't know he could be soo good at this, and began pondering what to do, as he met a group of other trainers. He began spending time with them, since most aimed for similar goals, get better, face the gyms, reach newer heights, and most importantly, explore cool places. Personality Seril is a calm and kind person, a trait that has earned him quite a few friends in the wilds, if a bit of baggage due to how many there are. He is rather pacifistic, usually opting for the peaceful methods instead of combat, but will not back down in case of an emergency and respects those that fight to train. He is not a bad fighter himself, although he excels in commanding his pokemon. Main Pokemon Aura - A shy ghost/fairy Kirlia, and Seril's companion for nine years now. She's always by his side, floating about, and as eerie as she might seem, she's kind and warm, much like her trainer. Yui - A forward and bold Braixen. Like Seril and Aura, she is warm and caring, if also reckless and playful. most of these traits are due to being hatched by Seril and Aura. Crux - An edgy Necreon, a ghost synched Automateon. This particular is incredibly tsundere, and likes jumping on Seril, only to lazily lay on top of him. He also likes sleeping, a lot. Zyphus - A small Duskull that wants to prove himself, So far he has shown great capability for dodging and resisting attacks. Artemis - A cute little rowlet. Seril believes there is a great future ahead of him. Allies Grandpa - A mysterious old geezer, Seril's grandfather, and a powerful ghost type trainer. His whereabouts are unknown, but he was previously said to be a Ghost type gym leader. Elysia - A quirky ghost trainer, and Seril's 28 year old sister. She loves to play pranks and is a true representation of a ghost type trainer. Her whereabouts are unknown currently, but she's probably doing the Gym circuit. Sera - A gung-ho trainer with a fiery spirit. Seril doesn't know much about her, but, he has seen her in action, and trusts her to do the right thing. Alex - A weird one, true. He wanted a Ralts, Seril had a few, so with a little nudge, he had one of them join his party. Friends Ocelote - A distraught trainer, Seril fears he may be going down a bad path, and has resolved to help him out however her can. Enemies None as of yet Category:Pokestomia Characters